


你喜欢喝奶吗？（非常惨淡的完结了！）

by KWnhbao (Ruigy_W)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Ben Affleck, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ben Affleck, Post Mpreg, 肉体出轨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruigy_W/pseuds/KWnhbao
Summary: 怀孕的omega总是需要一些特别的照顾，不仅怀孕而且还要当导演当演员管理剧组加上制片又提前涨奶的omega更是……
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon, OC/Ben Affleck, OMC/Ben Affleck, 路人/本阿弗莱克, 马达本
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	你喜欢喝奶吗？（非常惨淡的完结了！）

**Author's Note:**

> 时间背景和人物形象请参考拍摄制作《逃离德黑兰》时期的本阿芙

预警：基本看不出的abo世界观；mpreg及相关；半强迫性行为；肉体出轨

阿弗莱克导演第三次产检回来的时候，剧组比较熟悉要好的人为他举办了一场私人的惊喜派对。大家先热热闹闹地庆祝剧组顺利开机和导演腹中宝宝平安度过了前三个月不稳定期，更重要的是正式将一个由剧组员工组成的安胎保障小组介绍给这位刚刚显怀的omega，希望他在承担《Argo》最重要的责任的同时也能尽量过得舒服一点，不用再在怀孕上浪费更多的精力。 用橙汁替代酒精的本笑着接受了这般好意，并不忘开了几个关于自己马上就要变得臃肿大只所以电影必须紧张拍摄否则就要在CGI上花大钱的玩笑，安胎小组里几位已经有生育或者辅助经验的omega和beta都随和的笑了，只有站在最后面那个高个儿头年轻alpha露出几分紧张的神情。alpha做什么安胎小组？阿弗莱克喝掉最后一口酸涩的青橙汁，心中冒出几分疑惑。

“我们没有那么多能浪费的时间了，让灯光组提前做好准备，助理们也通知演员提前准备就位，我这边完事儿后就马上开始，下午天黑前必须把这几个搞定。”

叠着腹部以一个局促的姿势小心坐在长沙发的一头，本左手捏着分镜剧本，右手将手里的开关从mid调整到max，抬头飞快地从细碎遮眼的刘海间扫视屋子里焦急等待下一步命令的工作人员一眼，一时间除了被点名的人的应答和离开的脚步，只有导演胸前那两台瓶状机器发出的轻微机械运作声。 无论从接下这个任务到现在已经看过甚至动手准备调整过几次，泵奶器也是一种在各种意义上不寻常的装置，留在房车里待机的几名beta助理还是不好意思直接大咧咧盯着看，但阿弗莱克导演是这样的坦然和职业，没有人在这男人怀孕后骨骼变得越发暧昧的脸上看出一丝不安和尴尬。

“顺便把那家伙找来，我需要他帮忙。”

导演提出的要求拉回了几位助理的注意力，被本用眼神指示的那位则迅速掏出手机拨打电话。那家伙——一开始没帮上什么忙，但自从不久前导演在片场意外摔倒后突然熟悉起来的属于‘安胎小组’的大个头alpha——是谁，大家都不陌生，阿弗莱克总是有一些私密的任务交给他去做。一个怀孕的omega总是会遇到许多措手不及的问题，导演个人就经历了极其惨烈的早期孕吐和过早的产乳，更别提他还需要同时进行包括主演在内的数项工作，孕期生活只会更加辛苦而不会像那些在家安胎的omega一样享福，剧组员工都将导演的身体状况放在重要的考虑位置，对omega的要求更是努力百依百顺。

alpha推开房车侧门的时候，充当休息室的屋子里已经只剩下阿弗莱克一个人，在紧张泵奶的同时浏览着已经拍摄过的剧本。由奶瓶和吸盘嘴组成的泵奶器被一块宽阔的胸部束带固定在本的胸口，乳白色的液体不断缓缓流入瓶内。奶瓶里已经有了模模糊糊半满的液体，泵奶的功率比平时本习惯的速度大了一些，水流溅起的奶汁挂在内壁上和高温蒸起的水雾一起看不真切，alpha眼直直望着导演敞开了一半扣子的衬衫和被黑色束带勒出边缘的乳肉，觉得牛仔裤的裆部越发吃紧。 他不动声色地走近了几步观察详细，绕过小茶几之后，意识到外人接近的阿弗莱克导演才终于将目光从手中的剧本聚集到alpha的身上，微微透出血色的眼皮半掩着棕色的眼睛，导演放松的姿态在这开始暧昧的气氛烘托下流露出几分柔软。alpha走入了空气间微妙浮动的气场，仿佛自己才是那个导演从没提起过的孩子父亲，在繁忙的一天工作之后回到为妻儿准备好的巢穴之中接受伴侣的关爱，属于孕期omega淡淡的奶腥味猛冲入鼻腔，alpha肩膀抖了一下，只觉得自己全身的本能狩猎冲动都被唤醒了，他锁定目光、情不自禁微微沉下身体准备扑食，准备用高效致命的一击捕获面前这只落单的粗心母亲。

“下午别再乱跑，就跟着我，B组的进度需要尽快赶上。”

本觉得那男人周身的气势和眼神在靠近的过程中变得有些奇怪，他的omega雷达敏感地发出微微刺痒的警告信号，后颈处冒出了几颗鸡皮疙瘩。

“现在，你也看到了。会有点麻烦，但我需要你帮我……唔！”

alpha没有给这个用手随意比划了下胸口机器的omega下一个发号施令的机会，他像是接近异性磁极的磁石，完全凭借本能把自己推上了导演的身体，他才应该是接下来会发生事情的主宰。本被alpha猛然压进的动作吓得差点咬到舌头，喉咙里叫出了受到惊吓的尖音，在日常状态下这种声音只会让本觉得尴尬，但现在这种尖利的喉音则完全体现了omega的恐慌和警告。alpha绕过本搭下沙发的双腿，一下子用整个身体压住沙发上措手不及的孕妇，他的鼻尖深深埋进阿弗莱克导演稍长发丝所遮盖的后颈处，呼吸间传来陌生alpha浓烈的气味，体内的omega拉响了警报，阿弗莱克拼命推动身上男人的肩膀想要拉开二人的距离。

“放开我！！” 男人没有丝毫理会，看起来甚至部分失去了神智。

“我们说好了……！松手！你放开，我说要的时候才可以！！” 本终于找到了alpha强势动作的空隙，然后努力攒起力气一脚踹上已经顶入膝盖之间的大腿，本不同于其他omega的身高和体型起到了短暂的优势，这一脚不仅把alpha踹开到沙发的另一头扶手，也让对方短暂清醒了过来。

“我没有要求的时候，一根手指都别想碰我。” 本随着对面不停大喘气的alpha一起剧烈呼吸，刚才的动作让他浑身的气息都被扰乱，混乱间泵奶器的吸盘也被扯得有点移位，本气恼地暗骂一句，飞快地拿掉了装置。 “你叫我来还能要求什么？” alpha坐起身来，重新回到对omega虎视眈眈的位置，手掌摁上阿弗莱克来不及合上的大腿，眼睛一眨不眨。

“……那你现在想要吗？” 阿弗莱克听到这话，擦拭胸前被吸到红肿乳头的手突然停下，他抬头去看已经凑到脸前的男人一眼，用手拨了一下搭在眼皮上的刘海。

“要。……但是动作快点，时间很紧。” alpha甚至没等到omega说完一双手就贴上了omega刚从束胸带解放的肋骨，两手的拇指胡乱拨了下被勒出的红印，一双嘴唇火热急切地凑上去吸吮正缓缓流出一滴奶水的乳孔，湿热的嘴和受伤皮肤接触的动静又让omega发出小声尖叫。 男人一口没吸够，其实还没有真正生产的孕妇没有多少奶水，但是那种探索人体奥秘的奇妙体验还是让alpha不能自拔。口腔剥离乳头发出“啵”的脆响，被比泵奶器更加直接的吸乳体验让阿弗莱克的大腿抽搐了一下。

他和alpha的关系简单但也复杂，孕妇总是需要alpha信息素的格外关照，有人自愿做志愿者，阿弗莱克也不想让个人原因影响整个剧组的进度。对方很听话，从混乱的开始到现在没有和别人透露过一个字，算得上忠诚可靠，但就是……本因为alpha有些猴急的动作呜咽了一下，年轻人有时候实在是过于急躁和热情了……正常的信息素交换安抚不说，还总是在其他人看不到的敌方抓紧一切敌方动手动脚，最过分的一次他经不住alpha的胡闹在导演椅上就做了起来，虽然只是一个简单的手活，但被两个人的体液和信息素沾染的椅面还是让导演十分头疼如何在所有人午休回来之前偷偷处理掉。 身上的男人在本发呆回忆的过程中迟迟没有下一步行动，阿弗莱克转过头，发现对方正用相当严肃的神情观察自己的胸部，心下以为是没怎么见过这种场面的男人害羞，对方虽然人高马大，但本质上还是个年龄不大的青涩男性。本伸出手摸了摸对方后脑勺翘起的几缕头发，好像在安慰谁家青春期的叛逆男孩，怀孕的经历确实激发了这位风传一直私生活混乱的omega的奇妙母性。

“……” alpha像是被那只握在脑后的手掌触发了开关，一个俯身用自己的双手牢牢握住本彭起的胸部。那对泌乳的乳房像是水气球或别的什么，alpha只觉得随着手下的不断用力那薄薄的皮肤很快就要裂开来，然后爆浆流出美味的卡仕达酱供自己大快朵颐。本拿那双因为孕期荷尔蒙而时常变得湿漉漉的双眼剜他一下，然后低头用鼻尖指了指自己被肆意揉弄的胸口。

“……别做这种多余的事情。”

男人把这一场“我们没那么熟”的冷漠做派瞧在眼里，又从掌间感受到他因为陌生的温度和把控紧张起伏缩动一下的胸部软肉，只觉得这个中年孕妇连眼角的肉痣都闪着下流的水光。

“你孩子的alpha……错过这种事情，不会觉得遗憾吗？” 虽然说出的话有些咄咄逼人，本还没有发作，男人就老实地把手从已经捏出红印的胸部离开。本实在不想和“打桩机”交流太多，眼下的情况已经足够尴尬和复杂，他更需要的是alpha快点冲进来，用活塞运动和信息素满足体内饥渴叫喊的omega。 alpha没等着omega回答，自顾自小心后退了一点后迅速扒掉本穿的运动裤，把omega红彤彤的半勃性器掂了出来。 两个人终于保持着和谐的沉默，alpha轻轻在本裸露的龟头上吹了几口气，等到倒伏在肚皮上的肉棒颤了几下，就张开嘴把整根一口吞下。omega的阴茎一直插入到本的阴毛顶在男人的鼻翼，本低声呻吟着慢慢闭上眼睛，把后脑勺磕进柔软的沙发靠垫里。男人的脸颊和下巴被omega热烘烘的大腿夹着，他立即开始卖力地动作，每当他认真舔过阴茎下那条最大的血管再狠狠吸上一口时，色情的举动就能换来这个淫荡孕妇膝盖的剧烈颤抖，他看着对方独自爽到连脖子上的喉结都高高暴露顶起一副不可自拔的地步，忍不住腾出手来抚摸omega的会阴和后穴加大刺激，半张口的肛门微微收缩，手指一戳一戳地挑逗着omega的性器官，随着alpha越发卖力的口交，本忍不住抬起小腿缠住alpha的后颈，脚后跟用力磕在alpha的后背上。

“可、可以了……哈啊。” alpha闻言迅速脱身抬起本的腿根并膝行着将裆部直直顶上omega举起腿后暴露的肛门，本再也忍受不了这种不上不下的诱惑，两手揽过自己的膝盖，大开着露出臀部向前迎接，在alpha脱掉内裤凑上来的档口还空出几只手指自己拉开后穴的褶皱，已经饥渴到了尽头的软穴忍不住流出几滴透明的粘液。alpha扶好阴茎，刚瞧见穴内通红的软肉就将龟头埋了进去，本被这一下突入激得猛得甩头，一头乱发交织在沙发垫，倒吸一口气爆出了剧烈的呻吟。男人没有理睬omega激动的尖叫，继续扭动腰部向前推进着，像是龇牙进攻的野兽一直把本这个大个子整个挤进沙发的角落，阿弗莱克被挤到嘴唇仿佛要直接碰到自己挺立的阴茎才慌乱松开手去抓一切能抓到的靠垫，两条腿在空中荡着无法找到平衡，直到alpha觉得自己的身体和阴茎都达到了满意的位置才停下来，这时omega已经因为这实在有些恶劣的欺负掉下几滴眼泪来。

“小心我的肚子……”

“不会有事的，交给我。”alpha咽下了那几句无必要的咕哝，真的担心孩子的安全，这荡妇一开始就别来招惹人暖床。

他们第一次意外的接触就是因为眼前这位被新鲜的肉棒插得嘴唇哆嗦的导演，明明怀孕了还毫不放缓工作节奏，小步跑着指挥机位的时候被灯线绊倒，正好路过的alpha顺手扶了一把，没想到导演不仅表达了感谢，还在晚上把他叫到拖车吩咐了类似于贴身助理但明显要更进一步的任务，alpha忍不住坏心眼地去顶肠道最深处那片光滑的肉膜，把勉强挺过alpha直接刺激的omega又顶出几声淫叫，肉穴噗嗤噗嗤喷了几股水出来，最深处的肠肉马上紧紧裹住了宽厚的龟头部分。

“快点动……呃。” omega红着眼睛，一边抽着鼻子一边用腿去夹男人的腰催促着。

“妈的，就是那时候摸着我二头肌大吧……”荡妇，alpha咬牙开始认真发力。 休息室为导演提供的沙发发出木块摩擦的吱吱声，alpha有那么一会儿想要低调一点免得被别人听到，遭到omega再一次哭着催促后又决定不管那么多。omega低声叫着，一脸被干晕了头的蠢相，男人摁着他已经无力自己张开的大腿一下一下像钉钉子一样把omega操进沙发垫里，而阴茎借着与身体形成的自然角度反而在omega体内向上作乱。本觉得自己好像被挂在肉厂等待宰杀的生猪，alpha的阴茎如同尖锐的钩子，不断擦着肿胀的前列腺向更深的地方的上方顶去，这种操法疼痛中带着意外的不被友善对待的快感，本努力夹紧屁股，用omega独有的生殖腔对准alpha作乱的龟头，渴望得到一击命中红心的粗暴快感。

“你怀孕了，操不进去的。” alpha及时发现了本的意图，肉棒擦着紧紧闭合的生殖腔口挤了过去。稍稍擦到的快感不够浓烈，但足够omega挺起臀部摇晃着腰追逐，本咬着吐出的舌尖，想要坐起身来掌握交媾的主动权。

“操，你干什么导演？这样真的会受伤的！” 也许是导演这个称呼让本找回了一丝神智，此时已经快要化身为阴茎套的怀孕母亲才后怕地意识到腹中的孩子不情愿的参与，本轻轻吸着气，小心翼翼双手抚抱起自己的肚子，他再次用手抚摸鼓起的腹部好像在确认胎儿的安好，然后用饥渴发抖的肠道绞了一下alpha勃勃跳动的肉棒。

“那你动啊。” 孕妇布满灰色胡须的侧脸随着下一个瞬间alpha暴起的动作狼狈地撞上布面扶手，肠道内那条活物般涨大了一些的阴茎借着涌出的稠液凶狠地挺进深处，不给一点喘息换气的机会，龟头随即下压布满肉褶的肠壁，又快速拖回入口带来电流划过的刺激，还没等omega因为美味肉棒即将离开而委屈出声又快速塞了回去，速度逐渐加快的一来一回间，越来越多的白色泡沫堆积在已经变成深红色的穴口并缓缓流下。

“啊——啊啊——唔……” 本终于扛不住哭起来的时候苦闷地皱起鼻子，涨成红色的、精致的鼻翼缩成一团因为过量的快感和被欺负的委屈而抽动，alpha一面继续高速摆着腰一边忍不住俯下身子张口咬上了在眼前摇晃的挺翘鼻尖，肉棒随着角度的改变仿佛直接戳进了一团融化的巧克力内馅，肠道内omega精华的动情汁液放肆地大股大股浇注在龟头上，AO交合带来的同步的快感在两人体内逐渐攀升。alpha热切的嘴唇包裹不住微尖的虎牙，从鼻尖向下一路闭着眼睛随意抿咬着，本薄薄的上下两片嘴唇都被恶劣地叼住用牙齿磨蹭，下巴上的胡须也沾满了不知道属于谁的亮晶晶的口水，喉结、锁骨、肩头和胸口温暖的肌肤都没有被放过，alpha吸地越来越大力，一边胡闹一边放肆嗅闻的样子让本下意识地缩起了肩膀，两团鼓鼓的奶子随着动作被挤成向中间聚拢的样子，本还没有因为乳腺被挤压的动作感到异样，就被眼尖的男人一口咬住了乳头。

“呀啊！！松开！”

色欲上头的alpha哪里还听得见这些，男人吸着、舔着、咬着，又用舌头垫在牙齿的上面去挤那可怜的被生生吸肿的乳头，当真把自己当成还没断奶的幼兽。等到omega被吃到肠道最深处开始一抽一抽的伸缩，男人又用舌尖去顶逐渐流不出什么的乳孔，本完全顾不上拉扯男人后脑勺的头发的力道，只觉得被大力吸到眼前阵阵白光闪过，然而即使可怜的年长的男人已经被干到哭哭啼啼快要失去意识，alpha毫无底线的索取也没有结束的意思，吃饱喝足的男人松开嘴放出红肿变大了不少的乳头，看那可怜的东西在空气里随着omega起伏的胸口细微颤动着，知道这婊子虽然哭得很惨但绝对也爽了一把alpha就忍不住又在本的乳房上扇了几个巴掌，本哽咽着咽回了被恶劣对待的控诉，因为alpha紧接着就用重新回到重点的抽插运动让气氛再次黏腻火热起来，而在令人窒息的快感间本从空气中嗅到了一丝不一样的转变，随着大开大合的抽送动作，alpha开始逐渐向外散发自己凶猛的信息素，omega的肠道可怜地退缩着，一圈圈肉环包裹住了在生殖腔外面就开始成结的肉棒，残酷地扩张正好死死压在本的前列腺上，本作为一个omega成长而来的羞涩和耻感全被吃过他奶水还在他体内成结的男人逐步击溃，更别提屁股里还插着成结结束后开始跳动着射精的肉棒，很快他的体内就会被一个年轻力壮的alpha多到可怕的精液塞满，彻彻底底变成异性欲望的载体，这时无论再多量的快感也装不下了。本全身被与alpha彻底结合的快感和扭曲的复杂感受洗刷颤抖，失去意识坠入了无边的官能地狱。

彩蛋：

“呃啊——！！呃——！！哈！！”

房间里没有开灯，从防晒涂层斑驳脱落的遮光帘透出的天光是唯一光源，沙发和简陋的茶几隐藏在墙纸隐隐发霉的阴影里，灯罩歪斜的立式台灯上挂着一件袖子外翻的外套，有两个人正躲在屋子中央远离窗户的大床上激烈地动作着。 床垫弹簧来回抬压发出的牙酸咯吱声也盖不住正跪坐在男人身体上的omega口中发出的悲吟，这不是什么浓情蜜意的交合，真正的事实是omega已经用自己接近生产不再适合激烈的运动的理由来不断逃避alpha执着的求欢。但也许是过多的距离过近的接触让omega渐渐习惯并顺从了对方的信息素，当alpha开始露出犬齿威胁的时候，他不得不咬着嘴唇妥协，用B组拍摄任务支开其他人再挺着8个月的大肚子把人拉到片场外的汽车旅馆偷情，或者说，用身体安抚，用自己的身体当作封口费来支付。

“别露出一脸不情愿的样子……是你先邀请我的。”

alpha赤裸着躺在床上，一只手举过头顶撑住床头木架把握平衡，一只手空握着不断发抖的omega的左侧大腿，他看似气定神闲，但一双在黑暗里也仿佛透着光的眼睛死死盯着omega已经滴落在胡须上的泪水，忍不住抬起腿托着正骑在自己阴茎上的孕妇再向前吃进一点。

“别！！……换个姿势吧，这样太辛苦了。”

omega看神情拒绝回答对方的指控，alpha向前催促的动作不仅打断了他上下移动臀部的节奏让omega一下子坐倒在那根存在感过强的肉棍上，也让omega已经鼓出一个尖角的肚子=挤到男人脂肪稀薄的腹肌，腹部的前倾和被挤压的恐惧让重心偏移的omega胡乱瞪着腿想逃开，男人顺手一巴掌甩在他屁股上打出一片红印。

“继续。”

alpha坐起身把这个受了一点小小羞辱的孕妇架好，像将笔帽插回原位一样把人重新摁在龟头直顶着前列腺的位置，被胎儿和腹中其他部件长期压迫的前列腺已经随着孕程推进到了歇斯底里的地步，omega也不顾男人还卡着他腋窝的双手，一个劲儿仰头因为快感嘶嘶哭着，膝盖哆嗦着妄图扣在一起，但也只能夹到男人的腰部，仿佛夹紧马肚一样的动作刺激alpha更加兴奋。

“肚子太重了吗？也是，看你今天数据线掉在地上低头都看不到的蠢样子。把肚子用手托好，让我看你的下体。” 深埋在肠道里的龟头在前列腺旁边威胁似地磨蹭画圈，omega不敢去试探alpha忍耐的限度，皱着脸惨兮兮地用双手托起滚圆肚子的下半部分，随着腹部一点点的抬高，一直被压在下面的属于omega的阴茎也终于显露出来，整个龟头因为前列腺刺激的关系沾满了透明的腺液，连肚子下面也被抹得一片水光。omega的阴茎虽然尺寸可人，但远没有alpha的看起来那么攻击力十足，男人让他就保持这个姿势，挺起腹部开始向上冲击omega潮湿的肠道。

“抬高。”

omega被肠道里重复机械运动的阴茎顶得东倒西歪，屁股为前列腺快感不断瑟缩着。

“抬高。”

托着肚皮的手忍不住用力到指尖泛白，omega生怕男人剧烈的动作会导致什么差错，努力维持着骑在阴茎上的姿势。

“抬高！”

男人几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这段话，比夸张的噗呲水声更让人在意的是面前可怜孕妇的痴态，即使已经被插到两眼翻白口水乱流，也还是僵持着用手牢牢捧住肚子的姿势丝毫不敢松懈，仿佛维多利亚时期的妓女轻轻撩起迷人的裙摆邀请男人们钻进最甜蜜的温床。最后的几次抽送alpha几乎将自己整根顶入，似乎已经到了要把孕期封闭的生殖腔都捅开的程度，他体内的alpha本能和正因为高潮而甜蜜受苦的omega一起呻吟着，渴望通过最后一道仪式彻底占有对方。 omega抚摸着自己的肚子被顶上了高潮，他最终露出一副在安详中寻找到极乐的扭曲神情，因为绝顶而喷出的乳汁淅淅沥沥滴在饱满的肚皮上，在很长一段时间里那肚子里的东西都放佛突然苏醒了一般动来动去。alpha观察着微光中躺倒在他身旁的身躯，又一次为对方正孕育着一个陌生的小生命这一事实而惊叹不已，alpha翻过身子，想要再多一点时间的温存。

“……滚开。然后别再来找我。” 卷起来的羽绒被将alpha隔离在外面。还未从高潮中完全脱离的omega用他特有的浅细气音从仍在蓬勃跳动的心跳间挤出冷酷的话语，即使这个人算是自己的上司，但男人仍不习惯于从那张看似浅薄愚钝的面孔下偶然露出的冷光。他皱了皱眉头刚要发怒骂这婊子用完就扔，一阵敲门声掐断了omega不规律的呼吸。

“本，是你在这里开得房间吗！我回来啦！” 门外传来登山靴于架空木地板走廊接触的咚咚声响，一个模糊的人影出现在窗前。

“本，亲爱的？前台给了我钥匙，我进来了？”

从缓缓扩大的门缝透出的光让人一时睁不开眼睛。

（懒得写了：来的人是马达）

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友们本篇非常惨淡地完结了我先鞠躬，实在写不出了我又不想随便鸽掉……抱歉抱歉非常之不香！！
> 
> 然后后面因为想写的很多又不知道怎么下手，干脆大家来点梗好了（（
> 
> 目前只有solo/mendez的筑巢梗（本质拉郎人上线），大家可以在评论随便点点什么……如果我觉得我能写就写！！！
> 
> 再次！！thx！！！大感谢！！！


End file.
